yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Disgracing of its father/Manolo and Joaquin competing/The arrival of bandits
Here is how Manolo and Joaquín compete in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. By the time Manolo was gaining conscious, Mickey and his friends got him up. Goofy: Manolo, are you okay? Manolo Sánchez: Yeah, I'm fine, but someone threw my guitar at me. Mickey Mouse: Well, it's not me, Manolo. Carlos Sánchez: Manolo. Manolo. Get up! Manolo Sánchez: I'm sorry, Papa. Carlos Sánchez: Do not make it worse by apologizing! A Sanchez man never apologizes! Never! Anita Sánchez: Ever. Manolo Sánchez: If being a bullfighter means... it means killing the bull... Well, then, I'm no bullfighter. Carlos Sánchez: No. You are no Sánchez. With that, they left as the bull shook it's head at him. Mickey Mouse: Don't listen to him, Manolo, you did what you thought was right. Sora: He's seems to be taking it very hard. Manolo Sánchez: Very hard, Sora. Xibalba: Victory! That poor kid never had a chance, my dear. Good game, though. La Muerte: It's not over. Manolo Sánchez: Ay, Maria. When you were here before I couldn't look you in the eye. Just then, Maria showed up outside of the arena as she heard him singing. Singing: ''' You're just like an angel Your skin makes me cry But I'm a creep I'm a weirdo What am I doing here? I don't belong here I don't… belong José Carioca: Fantastica singing, Manolo. Manolo Sánchez: Do you guys really think so? Jack Skellington: We do in fact, Maria was just listening to your song. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Maria Posada: Manolo. Joaquín Mondragon: Maria! Xibalba: What just happened? La Muerte: You don't know women, my love. Later that night, there was a great party. Mary Beth: (narrating) That night, General Posada threw a grand party to welcome Maria back. But, you see, he had bigger plans. The Crowd: To Joaquín! General Posada: A great hero! Too bad you're just in town for a few days. If only there were something that would make you stay... like a special girl. Maria? Maria Posada: Papa! General Posada: What? What I say? Maria Posada: Oh, my father. (to Joaquín) It's so wonderful to see you again, Joaquín. Look at that mustache. And all those medals. (barely seeing the Medal of Everlasting Life) What's this one for? Joaquín Mondragon: Nothing! Nothing, nothing. What? I didn't... Why don't... Why don't you tell me a little more about Europa? Maria Posada: I loved it. Such beautiful music and art and books. It was wonderful. Books, art, wonderfulness. Joaquín Mondragon: You sound like you've learned so much, Maria. I'm sure one day you are going to make a man very, very, very happy. And I hope that man's mustache, or his medals... makes you very, very, very, very happy. Maria Posada: Oh, is that so? Joaquín Mondragon: Well, yes. Behind every man with an amazing mustache is a beautiful woman. Maria Posada: Oh, yes. And I'll cook and clean for him and be at his beck and call. Joaquín Mondragon: That sounds so good. That just sounds so good. And you sound... you're just so pretty. Maria Posada: Are you kidding me? General Posada: (spits out his drink) Oh, boy. Maria Posada: Is that how you see a woman? We're only here to make men happy? Joaquín Mondragon: Yeah. So, I don't know. Maria Posada: I believe I have lost my appetite. No, please, please, stay seated. Now, if you will just excuse me, I must go check on Chuy. That's my pig. I need to spend time with someone civilized. (going upstairs) Buenas noches. The Soldier: You've picked yourself a feisty one. (gets hit by Joaquín) Good one, Joaquín! Very witty. Outside of the Posada's place, Manolo was walking down the town at night chatting with the mariachi brothers, Mickey Mouse, and his friends. Pepe Rodriguez: I can't believe the General invited the whole town! Except for you, Manolo. Mickey Mouse: I for one happen to be king where I came from, I'm sure the general will make an acceptation. Donald Duck: Especially for the Three Caballeros. Scrooge McDuck: Aye, Donald, it is a possibility. Pablo Rodríguez: Let's hope so, Señor McDuck. (to Manolo) Sorry, Bro. Pancho Rodríguez: He even invited us. And he hates us. Manolo Sánchez: It's hopeless. I've lost her to Joaquín. Goofy: Gwarsh, its too bad that we can't even woo Maria with music if you could, Manolo. Panchito Pistoles: Goofy, you're a genius. Pepe Rodriguez: Okay, okay. Listen, listen. All we got to do is play the right song, and trust me, everything will turn around in the space of four bars. Pancho Rodríguez: We've already been to four bars! Twice! (bumps into a lamp pole) Pepe Rodriguez: Hold it. I know exactly what to play. (whistles as they huddle with Donald, José, and Panchito) Pancho Rodríguez: It has to be romantic and classy... (grabbed Manolo to huddle with them) but with tons of dignity. As for Maria and Chuy, they begin to hear the mariachi brothers wooing, starting Pancho. '''Pancho Rodríguez: You, you got what I need But you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend Oh baby you… Rap: So I took blah-blah's word for it at this time I said just havin' a friend couldn't be no crime 'Cause I have friends and that's a fact Like Agnes, Agatha, Germaine, and Jack Forget about that, let's go into the story About a girl named blah-blah-blah that adored So we started talking to her, gettin' familiar Spendin' a lot of time so we can build a Relationship or some understanding How it's gonna be in the future we was plannin' Everything sounded so dandy and sweet I had no idea I was in for a treat After this was established, everything was cool The tour was over and she went back to school I called every day to see how she was doing Everytime that I called her it seemed somethin' was brewin' I called her room, a guy picked up, and then I called again I said, "Yo, who was that?" "Oh, he's just a friend" Don't gimme that man, yo don't even gimme that You, you got what I need But you say he's just a friend And you say he's just a friend Oh baby you You got what I need But you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend Oh baby you You got what I need But you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend So I came to her college on a surprise visit To see my girl that was so exquisite It was a school day, so I knew she was there The first semester of the school year I went to a gate to ask where was her dorm This guy made me fill out a visitor's form He told me where it was and I as on my way To see my baby doll, I was happy to say I arrived in front of the dormitory Yo, could you tell me where is door three? They showed me where it was for the moment I didn't know I was in for such an event So I came to her room and opened the door Oh, snap! Guess what I saw? A fella tongue-kissin' my girl in the mouth, I was so in shock my heart went down south So please listen to the message that I send Don't ever talk to a girl who says she just has a friend However before he got a chance to finish his song, a potted plant has been thrown at his mouth causing him to spit it out. Mickey Mouse: Well, that went well. Manolo Sánchez: Wow, that totally captivated her. Pepe Rodriguez: I don't get it. That one always works. Pancho Rodriguez: Even on my wife. (as he kissed his trumpet) Pablo Rodriguez: Wait. You're married? Pepe Rodriguez: Oh, I got it! Follow my lead. Donald Duck: Here we go again. Pepe Rodriguez: If you want my body And you think I'm sexy Mami, vamos, let me know La, la la la la Lalalalalalalaaa… However, once again, another potted plant has been thrown at Pepe this time at his head causing him to be dazed as he pretends to play the violin then he fainted. Manolo Sánchez: Very romantic, Pepe. Huey: Yes it was, (then realized his eyes are covered) but why do we have to keep our eyes closed? As Maria chuckles at Chuy, he snarled as she dragged him away. Pepe Rodriguez: That's all I got, Man. Pablo Rodriguez: Okay, my turn! One, two, one, two, tres, cuatro! (interrupted by a cactus pot that fell on him) Pancho Rodriguez: That girl is way out of your league, Bro. Pablo Rodriguez: Hey, let's eat! As the marachi brothers go out to the taco bar, Manolo only stayed on last time. Jack Skellington: What're you going to do, Manolo? Manolo Sánchez: Jack, I'm going to play a song from my heart. Donald Duck: Can we join in? Manolo Sánchez: Sure. As Donald, José, and Panchito brought their instruments, Manolo takes the lead with his guitar. Manolo Sánchez: I love you too much To live without you loving me back I love you too much Heaven's my witness and this is a fact I know I belong When I sing this song There's love above love and it's ours 'cause I love you too much I live for your touch I whisper your name night after night I love you too much There's only one feeling and I know its right I know I belong When I sing this song There's love above love and it's ours 'cause I love you too much Heaven knows your name I've been praying To have you come here by my side Without you a part of me's missing Just to make you my own, I will fight I know I belong When I sing this song There's love above love and it's ours 'cause I love you too much (As he used the Mariachi brother's hats as stairs as Manolo reaches the balcony while singing) I loooooooooove you too much I love you too much Heaven's my witness and this is a fact You live in my soul Your heart is my goal There's love above love But its mine 'cause I love you There's love above love And it's yours cause I love you There's love above love And it's ours if you love me As much Mickey Mouse: That's so sweet. Just as Manolo was about to kiss Maria, she only stopped him with her finger. Maria Posada: Did you think it was gonna be that easy? As a result, Manolo fell to the ground followed by being flatten the three mariachi brothers. Manolo Sánchez: (dazed) I... I kind of did. (fainted face forward) Goofy: Manolo you okay? Manolo Sánchez: (dazed) Hey I thought that was a good idea. Maria Posada: (chuckles) Manolo! Hold on, I'm coming. As soon as Maria came downstairs with Chuy, she noticed that Joaquín offered a diamond ring. Manolo Sánchez: Joaquin. What are you doing? Joaquín Mondragon: Maria... Will you... Will you marry me? However before Maria could answer his question, the women were about to burst. The Women: Yes. Joaquín Mondragon: Don't worry, your father already said you could. Maria Posada: He did... what? General Posada: Who else could protect us from Chakal? Before Maria could answer, Manolo, the marachi brothers, Mickey, and their friends burst through the doors. Pepe Rodriguez: Uh oh! (runs out as one woman fainted) Manolo Sánchez: (dazed) What did I miss? Joaquín Mondragon: Wait... Wait a sec. Did he propose, too? Maria Posada: No. Were you going to? Manolo Sánchez: What? Donald Duck: Hold on a sec, he was just outside singing to Maria a song. Joaquín Mondragon: Well, I proposed first. So, go fight a bull or something. Manolo Sánchez: Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225